Mario Jr.
Mario Junior '''(formerly known as '''Baby Mario) was a character from Super Mario Bros who's Mario and Peach's son. Early life Childhood: 1995-2016 Mario Junior was born as Baby Mario at the Mushroom Kingdom on August 4, 1995, then he was sent to Yoshi's Island one day later. On August 5 1995, Baby Mario was kidnapped by Kamek at the start of the day, but was dropped from the sky, where he befriends a group of Yoshis. Who help him rescue his also kidnapped brother. Baby Mario spends most of his time on Yoshi's back, unless Yoshi is hurt in which he flies off in a bubble crying, so Yoshi has a time limit to get him back. Another addition is the Star which when Yoshi picks up, Baby Mario gets a cape and temporary invincibility, in which he can run fast and climb curved walls reaching previously inaccessible areas. On January 27 2005, Kamek captures Luigi Jr. once again. Mario Jr. and Yoshi are forced to save him from the vile Kamek and his minions, the Toadies. When Kamek has to search for the Star Children, Mario Junior is captured by him. Luckily, the Stork rescues Mario Junior who joins Yoshi in a quest to rescue the others. The gameplay is almost exactly like in 1995. Like the other sons, Mario Junior has special abilities such as making certain blocks visible. Baby Mario becomes one of the seven Star Children at the end of the day. The year after 1995. The Stork discovers that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were delivered to the wrong parents and frantically tries to get to the right house. During this event, Kamek kidnaps Baby Luigi and Baby Mario has to go on yet another adventure with Yoshi. Instead of taking place at Yoshi's Island, the game takes place on Egg Island. At the end, Baby Mario has to defeat Baby Bowser and eventually, future Bowser. He replaced Mario as the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom in 2007, and Luigi Junior too, until Princess Peach was sent away during Christmas, Princess Peach Junior replaced her as the princess. Defeats Wario, Waluigi or Alberto: 2016-present He defeats Wario and Waluigi since 2016 when the Koopa Kingdom closed down until Bowser's Castle was renamed "Alberto's Castle", and that's why he defeats bad guys. Counteparts * Skarloey - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Theodore - TUGS/Theodore Tugboat * Zug or Zorran - Salty's Lighthouse * Donkey Kong Jr. - Donkey Kong Country * Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, or Chris Thorndyke - Sonic the Hedgehog * Rug Bug Benny/Snoozy - Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Colin or Yakko Warner - Tiny Toon Adventures * Peter's Angel or Spotless Sam - Horrid Henry ** Little Cat A - Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ** Harror the Robot - Harror The Robot/Bionicle ** Heuy Duck - Mickey Mouse ** Jake - Good Luck Charlie ** Officer Lou - The Simpsons ** Todd - WarioWare (T,J&H Version) ** Skipper or Kowalski - Madagascar ** Top Cat - Yogi Bear ** James MacDonald - Arthur ** Bulbasaur - Pokemon ** Simon (The Wiggles) ** Kine - Kirby ** Spook - Top Cat ** Bashful - Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs ** Wicket - Star Wars ** Neptr - Adventure Time ** Rauol CaRoule - Cars 2 ** Christopher Robin - Andre Ighodalo's Day ** Larry - Camp Lazlo ** Clyde - Wreck-It Ralph ** Percy Pea - VeggieTales ** Zap - Skylanders ** Marcus McCould - Star Fox ** Mr. Packet - Dig and Dug with Daisy ** Scraps the Monster Mister Maker ** Ray Fillet Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Snail - Animals ** Zap the Bee - Maya the Bee